


Star-Crossed Hearts

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers AU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, marvel AU, marvel royal au, steve rogers royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: He was Prince and soon to be King, and she was his a royal assistant who looked after him. Thing between them have changed as they cross a line that they probably shouldn’t of crossed.





	1. If I can’t have you

“Your Highness, you have a meeting with the Duchess from up north in an hour,” she said with no emotion as she said sat on the chair in the corner that was by the large window.

He turned as he adjusted his blazer and looked over at her with an intent look, “can you cancel that meeting?”

Shaking her head, “your father has informed me, that you are not allowed to cancel this meeting.”

Looking down at her tablet she started to scroll through her and the Prince’s to-do list for the day. She could feel his ocean colored eyes burning a whole into her. She knew that he wanted to have a conversation with her that she didn’t want to have.

“Your Highness we have to meet with your father in his office before your meeting with the Duchess,” her tone was very professional and it was getting on Prince’s nerves.

“(Y/n) stop calling me your Highness,” he walked away from the mirror and stood right in front of her.

“Oh I’m sorry Prince Steve,” her tone was cold.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “don’t call me Prince either.”

Holding her tablet against her chest she looked up at him, “you’re my boss, and I’m to only refer to you as your Highness, or Prince Steve. Please tell me which one you would prefer,” her tone was once again cold.

With another sigh he ran his fingers through her slicked back hair, “why are you acting like this. We both know there is more here then you being my secretary?”

Looking down at the floor she shook her head, “you’re going to this lunch to meet possibly your future wife, I’m sorry I’m not exactly thrilled about that.”

Knitting his eyebrows together he placed his hand under her chin, and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him, “I’m not going to marry her.”

Pulling away from him she shook her head, “I’m allowed to get in between you and what’s right for this country.”

Shaking his head, “I don’t want to be with anyone other than you.”

“Well your Highness, I’m not an option for you. To your family I am nothing more than your secretary and for the sake of my job, and that can’t change.”

His sad eyes were looked on hers. They were two star crossed lovers that were never meant to be. He was the soon to be King of their country, and she was nothing more the girl who grew up in a middle class family. She was also her secretary, she had worked closely with the prince for the last five years. They had started out as nothing more work relationship, and that turned to more. She watched as he date few girls from upper class family, but in the last year things had changed between them. They slept together after his twenty-seventh birthday, the morning after led to (y/n) being a panic. She was worried that she was going to lose her job over her lapse in judgement. That night led to them starting a secret affair. Steve was well aware that he was supposed to have a relationship with any of the palace staff, especially his secretary. But that couldn’t stop him from wanting to be with her.

Standing up she smoothed down her skirt and looked at him with sad eyes.

“What if I turn down the crown?” He asked because he would do anything to be with her.

“That’s not something you can do,” she sighed. “Steve, I can’t have this conversation right now.”

“(Y/n) we need to talk about this though,” he stepped towards her.

Shaking her head, “you need to go talk with your father and then meet with the duchess, and I need to get some air.”

Walking over to the door she held it open and Steve followed her out into the hallway. Silently they walked down the hallway together. There was tension between them as the both kept glancing at each other. They both had a million things they needed to say to each other but they weren’t able too.

As they arrived at his fathers office, she held the door open and they walked inside together. The king was sitting at his desk with his security standing by both of the large windows.

“Steve, how are you this morning?” The king asked.

“I’m fine father,” Steve answered.

“The duchess will be arriving at any moment for the two of you to get to know each other,” the king was barely paying attention to Steve he seemed to be focused on the paper work laid out in front of him.

“Sir, why do I have to get to know the Duchess?” Steve asked.

Looking up at his son his eyebrows knit together, “she will hopefully be the future Queen of this nation.”

(Y/n) heart dropped at the mention of Steve marrying the duchess. Looking down at the floor she couldn’t even bring herself to look at Steve or the King.

Steve glanced over at (y/n) who was standing next to him. Sighing he said, “can’t we discuss this?”

The king shook his head, “Son, you will get to know Duchess Natasha, and she will hopefully sooner then later become your wife.”

(Y/n) closed her eyes tightly taking in what the king was saying to Steve. Shaking his head Steve stepped back, “thank you for your time father.”

Steve quickly left the room and (y/n) followed behind him. Silently Steve walked back towards his room, he couldn’t even bring himself to speak in that moment he was furious with his father. The moment they were in his room (y/n) quietly shut the door as he started to pace the room. She knew right then that they needed to end what was between them, because it was very obvious that Steve didn’t have a say in who he was going to marry. She needed to cut her loss before she got even more hurt then she was going to be.

“Steve,” she said softly capturing his attention.

“Baby whatever you’re going to say, I’m begging you not to say it,” he said stopping in his tracks. He knew exactly where this was going and he couldn’t handle it. She had became the only thing he cared about in the last year. He loved her with every part of his being, and he couldn’t let his kingdom stand between them.

Shaking her head she felt her eyes start to brim with tears.

“I’m not going to marry her,” he sighed stepping towards her. He placed his hand on her round cheek, “we can figure this out.”

“We need to stop this,” she whispered.

He’s shook his head fighting back tears, “no.”

“Steve we can’t ever actually be together. We both know that being together publicly isn’t something that can ever happen.”

A tear slid down his cheek, “I’ll walk into my fathers office and tell him I don’t want the crown. We can leave the palace together and live a normal life.”

“I love you, but this is over. I can’t stand between you and your destiny,” she sighed as tears slid down her cheek.

Shaking his head, “why won’t you fight for us?”

“Because we can’t actually be together. I already broke the rules when we slept together for the first time. I can’t let your throw your life away for me.”

“So that’s it? You don’t want to fight for us?”

“You need to do what’s right for your family,” she cried.

“I want you though,” he whispered.

“I want you too, but you need to go meet the Duchess Natasha.”

“That’s it then?”

She nodded.

He stepped away from her and wiped the tears off his face and stared at her for a long moment. She broke his heart because she was trying to protect him. He wanted to be mad at her and yell at her for not wanting to fight for what they had, but he couldn’t because she was putting aside her own happiness for him. Her selfishness was one of his favorite qualities of hers, but right then he hated that she was selfless.

He took a deep breath and stormed out of the room. She was left alone and it only two a few moment before she broke down sobbing. Fate was cruel and led her into the arms of a man that she was never supposed to love.

Sitting on the floor she sobbed for a sold five minutes before she gathered herself enough to walk to her quarters of the palace. Walking into her room she neglected her duties to watch after the Prince as he had lunch with Duchess Natasha, but she couldn’t bring herself to watch King’s attempt to find Steve a wife. Laying on her bed she stared at the wall as the tears dried from her round cheeks. The sound of her door opening let her know that Steve’s lunch had ended. Glancing up she found him walking towards her. He shrugged off his jacket and crawled onto her bed and laid behind her. He didn’t touch her at first he just laid behind her in complete silence. He wasn’t even sure what he should say. The lunch had gone well. The Duchess Natasha was a beautiful and charming girl and would make an amazing future queen, but he didn’t see a future with her The only person he saw a future with he was lying in bed with.

“I don’t want to marry her,” he whispered.

Closing her eyes she taking in what he said.

“We can figure something out, but I refuse to court her,” he sighed.

Rolling over she looked over at Steve who was lying a foot away from her. Biting her bottom lip she blankly stared at him. No matter what she said he wasn’t going to stop fighting for her. Steve was never the type of man to give up on something he believed in.

“Your father will fire me if he suspects something,” she whispered. She couldn’t help but worry tha no matter what happened between them she was going to be fired.

“We can runway together,” he reached over and rested his hand on top of hers.

“You sound like a crazy person, we can’t runaway together,” she knew running away together wasn’t an option. Even though them running away together was dream. In the moment everything seemed to be so hopeless.

Silently he stared at her and his eyes seemed to be asking what they should do next.


	2. Be my mistake

Silence took over the room as they stared at each other. Steve had asked her to runaway together but it wasn’t a real option but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him no. Everything in her was screaming to get up and pack a bag and runaway with he man she was in love with, everything except her brain that was trying to think logically. She knew deep down inside that wasn’t an option. That none of this was ever meant to be, that this wasn’t some fairytale. She wasn’t Cinderella she wasn’t going to get her happily ever after with the Prince.

“We can’t do that,” she whispered with her voice shaking. Tears were on the brink of falling down her cheeks.  
Slowly he nodded as he got out of her bed, “let me know if you change your mind.”  
He was completely heartbroken by the fact that she didn’t want to fight for what they had. He would do anything world for her, but she was too afraid to take a chance on him.

Moments later he walked out of her room and left her alone where it didn’t take long before she started to sob again. 

The rest of the night she didn’t see the prince, she stayed in her room and told the head of the palaces security that she didn’t feel well. She didn’t see Steve again until the next morning when she gathered herself enough to do her job. She knew that even though they had basically broken up, she still had to have a professional relationship with him.  
Knocking on the door he answered it in nothing but a pair of boxers that sat low on his hips. If it had been any other time before last night her and Steve probably would of slept together then, but suddenly things had shifted between them. Stepping aside he let her into his quarters before walking off to his closet to find something to wear. Walking over she sat down on the chair that was by the window where she pulled out her tablet to find her and Steve’s list of things that had to do that day.  
The sound of Steve clearing his throat captured her attention, looking up she found him buttoning a baby blue dress shirt. She didn’t think she would ever get over how beautiful he was.  
“Mrs. (y/l/n) what’s our plans today?” His tone was cold and formal. He never referred to her by her last name.  
“You have polo game you are attending with Bucky, and Sam. Then dinner party tonight with the Duchess Natasha, and the king and queen,” she closed her tablet down and looked up at him as he stared at her with his ocean eyes.  
“Are you attending both of these with me?” He asked as he started to roll up the sleeves on her shirt.  
“I don’t have to go to the polo game with you, but the King has asked me to be at the dinner with you.”  
There was a thick tension between the two of them and the room felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. There had been such a shift in there relationship suddenly and neither of them were really sure how they should act.  
“Okay you don’t have to go to the polo match, but be at my quarters by six for the dinner,” he said before walking out of his quarters.  
She stayed sitting in the chair by the window and watched as he walked out of the room leaving her completely alone. She took a deep breath gathering herself attempting to not cry. Standing up she smoothed out her blouse and headed off to her quarters.  
She sat in warm bubble bath with her eyes closed trying to figure out what she should do. It was obvious that Steve wasn’t taking it well that she wouldn’t fight for their relationship, but so much was at stake for her. If she went public with her relationship with he Prince she would be raked across the coals for having a secret affair with the Prince she worked for. She knew that she would definitely lose her job, and if for some reason things didn’t work out with Steve she would have a hard time getting another job.  
After her bath she took time to herself reading for a little while before she started getting ready for the dinner she was dreading going to.  
As she looked through her closet she tried to find what exactly she should wear to this royal dinner. She found a beautiful blush dress that fit her very curvy body perfectly. As the clock struck six she knocked on the Prince’s door. He opened the door looking gorgeous in a navy suit. Her heart raced at the sight of the man in front of her.  
“Ready?” He asked with he same cold tone.  
Silently she nodded and followed him down that hall off to the ballroom. The two of them entered the ballroom and Steve went straight to the duchess to greet her. He placed a kiss on each of her cheek and pulled out her chair before taking his seat next to her.  
Dinner seemed to be a complete blur for (Y/n) as she watched the man she was in love with flirt with the Duchess Natasha. She couldn’t lie the Duchess was stunning, she had a body to die for and beautiful red hair that complimented her beautiful complexion. The women was everything (Y/n) wished she could be. She ate dinner quietly keeping to herself, she would look over at the Prince and occasionally their eyes would lock making her heart race. She didn’t know if she could live a life where she worked for Steve while he was with another women. She wasn’t sure how she could watch him fall in love with another women. Steve owned her heart, and she didn’t know if she was ready to just walk away from what they had.  
As dinner came to a close everyone switched to the other side of the ballroom for dancing, music, and drinks. Standing by the window she watched as the Prince and Duchess shared a dance. Tears were threatening to fall as she watched the Duchess smile at something Steve was saying to her. Walking over to the bar she asked for a glass of champagne.  
She didn’t bother sipping on the champagne she instead drank it quickly as she watched the Duchess walk away from Steve and out of the room. She assumed that she was probably going to the bathroom or something like that. Steve walked over to the bar and was alone for the first time the whole night. He grabbed a glass of champagne before heading off to the balcony. (Y/n) realized then that she wasn’t ready to give up on what they had.  
Walking out on the balcony she found him leaning against the rail looking out into the garden that was below. Tapping his shoulder he turned to look at (y/n) with a sad look.  
“Meet me at the pond in at midnight,” she whispered fearing that someone might hear her.  
His eyes went wide as he processed what she had just said to her.  
“Does that mean what I want it to mean?” He asked.  
Silently she nodded her head.  
“Okay I’ll be there.”  
Without another word she walked out off into the ballroom. Rest of the night she stayed away from Steve not wanting to draw any attention to them. As the night came to close about a half hour to midnight she went straight to her quarters to pack a backpack. She couldn’t help but pack frantically, she was shaking with nerves. She knew soon the King was going to know about her relationship with the Prince. She tried to pack everything she possibly fit into her backpack. She changed into something she could easily run in and would be comfortable enough to sleep in.  
At the stroke of midnight she walked up to the lake to find the Prince waiting for her under the tree that sat by the lake. Her body was still shaking with nerves as she walked up to Steve. He reached out and laced his fingers with hers, before pulling her close for a heated kiss. The only light around was the reflection of the moon on the lake and the star.  
Steve pulled away and said, “I have a car waiting for us down the road.”  
“Okay,” she said quietly.  
Hand in hand they fled the palace grounds. (Y/n) had no clue where they were going, but she assumed that Steve had some sort of a plan. As they arrived at the car he had waiting he pressed her against the car and gave her a searing kiss. Pulling away he whispered, “we’re going to get to be together now.”  
“Okay,” she smiled as got into the car.  
They drove through the dead of night for hours before Steve took them to one of the Royal Summer houses. It was a place where he had spend most of his childhood summers. It was long before he had the pressure of preparing to be the future King. They arrived when the sun started to rise, and (Y/n) was sound asleep leaning against the window. The whole ride there Steve had his hand resting on her curvy thigh.  
As they arrived Steve parked the car and walked over to help (Y/n) get out of the car. He pulled out his keys to the house and led them into the house. They walked off to Steve’s quarters in the house knowing that they both needed to get some sleep.  
The moment they walked into the room (y/n) went straight to the large bed that was under the window. Laying on the bed barely awake she watched as Steve stripped away his jeans and sweater, so he was left only in a pair of boxers briefs.  
“You’re so beautiful,” she said sounding half asleep.  
“I’m nothing compared to you baby,” he said softly as he crawled into bed next to her. Without a thought he reached over and pulled the curvy girl next to him close to his body. She curled up closely him and rested her head on his chest. Being held by him seemed to wash away all her nerves, she felt completely safe in his strong arms.  
“I love you baby girl,” he said with his lips brushing the top of her head.  
“I love you too,” she smiled nuzzling close to him.  
As they were locked in that room suddenly the outside world didn’t seem to exist, even though by then the King and all the palace was well aware they were missing. She didn’t want to think about what was going to happen when they were found, she wanted to live in bliss with the man who was holding her.  
His lips once again kiss the top of her head as his strong hand rubbed her curvy side.  
Steve felt completely happy as he shared a girl that he loved, but he couldn’t lie in the back of his mind he was worried about what was going to happen when his father found them. He planned on doing anything and everything to protect the women who was laying in his arms.  
The feeling of a gentle kiss on his collar bone brought him out of his thoughts.  
“No matter what I need you know I’m going to fight like hell for you,” he said causing her to look up at him with tired eyes.  
“Okay,” she whispered knowing that nothing was going to be easy from her.  
With her head resting on his chest sleep soon found her. It took awhile for Steve to fall asleep, he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder to what the future was going to hold. He had to keep telling himself that no matter what he needed to fight like hell for women he was in love with.


	3. The lying lovers

They had been living in bliss for three weeks. The King hadn’t come looking for Steve and (y/n), and he couldn’t help but wonder how long they had until his father found them. He couldn’t help but be surprised that his father didn’t make it known to the public that the future King had gone missing. He was extremely happy to know that his father hadn’t attempted to drag (Y/N) name through the mud. He couldn’t help but wonder if he father was actually looking for him. His mind wondered off about how long him and (Y/N) would have together.  
They walked through a little market in town hand in hand. They went into to town every so often together so they could get what they needed. The first few trips into town (Y/N) took alone because her and Steve were worried that people would recognize Steve. They both couldn’t help but be a little surprised that nobody seemed to notice that Steve was their future King. 

They walked hand in hand next to the paved road that was shaded by beautiful large trees. The market wasn’t too far from their hide out and they enjoyed being able to get some fresh air. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile as a gently breezy moved her hair out of her face. Steve couldn’t help but look down at the girl he was in love with and smile. This was the life he wanted, something quiet with just the two of them without the pressure of him becoming the King.  
“I love you,” he spoke up breaking the silence that was between them.  
“I love you too,” she squeezed his hand as they approached the house.  
They walked inside and (Y/N) was putting away groceries as Steve was looking making them both a cup of coffee. He sat down at the large island and watched as she hummed along to some song that was stuck in her head.  
He couldn’t help but smile as he watched, “babe do you need help?”  
She shook he head and turned around and smiled, “no I’m finishing up now. I do need some coffee though.”  
Walking over she said down on the stool next to him and grabbed the warm cup of coffee and brought it up to her lips. Taking a sip of the warm coffee she sat the cup down and said, “you always make my coffee just the way I like it.”  
“What’s the plan for the day?” He asked.  
She shrugged, “I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could lay in bed and watch a movie.”  
“I would love to spend the day in bed with you,” he smiled before taking a sip of his own coffee.  
“Maybe we should have some lunch before we stay in bed all day?”  
“That’s a smart idea. What should we make?” He asked.  
“We can make salads, we picked up lots of fresh veggies,” she said standing up.  
“Perfect.”  
They worked together in the kitchen preparing their salads and occasionally Steve would lean over and steal a kiss from her causing her to let out a soft laugh. They ate their lunch together and talked about little things before they headed off to spend the day in bed together.  
As she laid on their large comfortable bed that was under the window Steve stood in front of the tv that was against the wall. He was looking through the movies that we’re the cabinet underneath.  
“What kind of movie should we watch?” He asked.  
“Whatever you want,” she didn’t care what they watched, because she knew they probably wouldn’t be paying a lot of attention to the movie that was going to be playing.  
After about five minutes Steve finally decided on Singing in the Rain and crawled into bed next to (Y/N). He had changed into sweatpants and was shirtless, she was wearing a comfy t-shirt dress. She curled up close to Steve with her head resting on his chest.  
When the movie end Steve went to stand up to pick a different movie, but she held onto him not wanting him to get out of bed.  
“I’m going to pick a different movie,” he said looking down at her.  
Shaking her head, “Just stay in bed with me.”  
“Okay,” he said before leaning down to press his lips to hers.  
Their lips moved together as Steve moved his body so he was resting on top of her as they had a heated make-out session. Strong hands roamed her curvy body pulling her close to him. He rolled them over so he was laying flat on his back and she sat on his hips. With her bottom lip captured between her teeth she stared at him with hooded eyes. She didn’t understand how the beautiful Prince below her fell in love with her. Some how he seemed to steal her heart and she didn’t even know how he did it.  
“Why do you love me?” She ask softly.  
He knit his eyebrows together confused by her question, “I feel like the list of reason why I love you is too long to list.”  
“I’m just some normal girl, you have had all of the these beautiful women yearn to be with you and for some reason you fell in love with a chubby girl who is your assistant.”  
Without a word he sat up so she was still sitting on his lap and he reached up and rested his hand on her cheek and stared at her for a long moment before saying, “I have never met anyone in my life quite like you. You are so beautiful and kind, and for some reason you put up with my bullshit. You’re the only person who can make me smile when my father has managed to piss me off. You’re also the only person in this universe that has made me want to walk away from everything. That crown means nothing to me if I can’t have you. My life meant nothing without you, and I cant imagine my life without you.”  
Her eyes started to brim with tears and her heart swelled as he poured his heart out to her.  
“I don’t understand what I did in this world to deserve you,” she smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.  
Silently he wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb, “I want to marry you so badly, and I want a life with you.”  
“You do?” She couldn’t help be be shocked.  
“I know I’m doing this all wrong and I should have a ring and get down on one knee, but baby will you marry me?” He asked.  
Without a single word she took his face in her hands and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his fevered to kiss.  
Pulling away Steve asked, “is that a yes?”  
With tears sliding down her cheeks, “of course I will marry you.”  
Steve rolled them over so she was laying on her back and he was laying on top of her as their lips moved together. They kissed for what felt like hours before Steve pulled away to remove his clothes, and (Y/N) sat up and removed her own clothing. Laying on her back completely bare she stared at Steve with lust blown eyes as he crawled back on the bed naked and proud. The sight of him naked always amazed her. He looked as if his body was made from stone the polar opposite to her curvy body. He rested between her opened legs as he kissed his way from her jaw down her neck and across her chest. Her eyes were closed as quite moans passed her lips at the feeling of his lips on her skin.   
As his he entered her she gasped and her fingers clawed at his back holding him close as his hips rolled into hers. His strong hand reached for her doughy thigh holding onto it as his hips continued to moved into hers. Cries of passion left her lips as his lips were connected to her neck leaving a mixture of love bites and wet kisses.  
“Steve,” she moaned as she held onto him tightly as her high washed over her.  
His hips moved into hers over and over as he chased his own high, it didn’t take long before he hit his own high. He moaned her name as he road out his high. He clasped on top of her panting. She wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly.  
Slowly he rolled off of her in fear that he was crushing her. As he stared at the ceiling as he reached over and laced his fingers with hers. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was opened as he tried to steady his breathing. She looked over at him and could help but smile at how beautiful he looked completely blissed out.  
“I love you Steve Rogers,” she whispered.  
Opening his eyes slowly he looked over at her, “I love you too, and sooner then later you’re going to be Mrs. Rogers.”  
Her eyes once again started to brim with tears as she stared at him. He reached over and pulled her curvy body close to his. She nuzzled against his side holding on tightly to him.  
They laid in bed naked and cuddling for another two hours before their stomachs started to growl letting them know that they needed to get out of bed. They both got dress and headed off to the kitchen in attempts to find something to eat.  
(Y/N) started to cook them some chicken and grilled veggies. They sat at the kitchen table next to the large windows that overlooked the backyard.  
“What if we got married in this backyard?” Steve asked.  
She couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was already trying to plan their wedding.  
“I will marry you anywhere you want to get married,” she said softly.  
“We don’t have to make it a whole big thing, like Bucky and Sam could be there and maybe your cousins you’re close with.” In Steve’s head he thought that no matter what happened they were going to get to live this happy little life away from the palace.  
“I would love that,” she reached over and rested her hand on top of his.  
“I need to get you a proper ring.”  
“Steve I don’t need a ring,” she whispered.  
“If we were at the palace I would have had so many different rings to pick from. My great grandmother had a beautiful emerald ring that I had always been told would be the future queen’s ring, and I do want to give you that ring…” he hesitated and looked over at her. “I feel like you deserve something more though.”  
Her eyebrows knit together and gave him a soft smile, “Steve I don’t need some lavish ring.”  
“I want to give you everything in the world,” he leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple.  
“Being with you is everything in the world I could possibly want,” she said.  
Before Steve could even respond both their hearts dropped at the sound of someone pounding on the door. (Y/N) thought it might be someone trying to break in, but Steve knew right away that they had been found.  
“Stay here,” he whispered as he stood up slowly.  
Walking quietly to the door he stopped at the sound of a familiar voice yelling, “Prince Steve I suggest you open the door right now.”  
Steve’s heart dropped knowing that everything was about to change. The perfect little life that they had build away from the palace was about to come to an end.  
“Prince if you open he door now your little assistant wont be jailed the moment we return to the palace,” the familiar voice yelled.  
Steve suddenly felt sick at the fact that he might of put (Y/N) endanger by running away with her. His shaky hand reached for the door handle knowing that the moment he opened the door everything was going to change.


	4. Hold me close

The sound of the heavy knocking on the door let Steve know that everything was suddenly going to change for him and (Y/N).  
“Your Highness open the door,” the familiar voice shouted.  
Steve reached for the door handle and opened it to find Brock Rumlow his fathers head guard standing on the other side with about twelve men with him. Steve blocked the door so they couldn’t get inside without physically moving him.  
“Where is the girl?” Brock asked leaning forward.  
“You’re not touching her,” Steve seethed. He wasn’t going to let them get anywhere near her.   
“We won’t have to touch her if you willingly come home. Your father has said its time to stop playing house and come home.”  
The words cut him deep, because it meant his father was well aware of his relationship with (Y/N). Before he could even say anything he heard footsteps behind him letting him know that she had heard everything. He turned around to see her standing there with sad eyes that were brimming with tears.  
“Are you leaving me?” She asked.  
Shaking his head he said, “no it’s time for us to go back to the palace.”  
Her heart ached at the thought this was the end of her and Steve. “I’ll go back my backpack.”  
She walked town the hall towards their room they shared as Steve stayed at the door. He looked back at Brock and stated, “I’m going to help her pack and you will stay in the courtyard.”  
Quickly headed off to their room they shared and found her crying as she was packing her backpack. Steve dropped down to his knees next to her and placed his hand on her cheek to capture her attention. She looked over at him as tears continued to fall down her cheek.  
“This isn’t over for us. I’m going to fight like hell to have a life with you.”  
“Are you sure that’s an option?” She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“That’s the only option,” he smiled.  
Steve quickly packed his bag and walked over and laced his fingers with (Y/N) and led her out of the room. They walked to the front door that was the only thing blocking them from the Royal Guards. Steve paused and leaned over and connected his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. He held her face in his hands as their lips moved together. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers and he whispered, “no matter what happens I love you, and we’re going to be together.”  
“Okay,” she said softly.  
He pulled away and squeezed her hand before they opened door. They found Brock standing in the courtyard with all the Royal Guards. Steve held her hand tightly as they followed the Royal Guard to the vehicles in the drive way. As they got to a black SUV Brock placed his hand on (Y/N) her shoulder.  
“Miss you will be going in this car,” Brock said.  
Steve grabbed Brock’s hand and removed it from her shoulder and seethed, “you won’t be touching her, and we will stay together.”  
“Fine your highness,” Brock said with a chuckle.  
Steve opened the door and (Y/N) slid into the backseat and Steve followed behind her. The buckled up and Steve put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him as they started the long drive back to the palace. About thirty minutes into the drive back (Y/N) fell asleep leaning against Steve. He couldn’t even think about sleep with the possibly that something could happen to the girl he loved. He looked up into the rear view mirror to find Brock’s eyes looking at him.  
“I hope she’s worth it,” Brock said.  
“I ran away with her, she obviously worth it.”  
Steve had never loved anyone like he loved her, and he wished they never had to go back to the palace. In his perfect world they never would have had to leave that house. They could of lived the perfect quiet life together.  
“I sure hope so, because you’re father is furious.” Brock Rumlow was never a man to sugar coat anything.  
Looking down at the girl who was sleep against him Steve knew that every moment they were able to spend together was worth it. No matter what his father said to him it was all going to be worth it. They arrived at the palace late at night. Brock and the rest of the Royal Guards stood outside the black suv watching as Steve and (Y/N) got out of the car hand in hand. Steve informed them that he would be taking her to his quarters and after he knew she was safe he would speak to his father.  
They walked through the palace silently holding hands. As they entered Steve’s room (Y/N) sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. As she stared at him for a long moment her eyes started to brim with tears.  
“Why are you looking at me like that baby?” He asked walking towards her.  
“Why do I feel like this is the last time I’m going to see you?” Her lip started to quiver as a tear slid down her cheek. He dropped down on his knees in front of her and reached up and swiped his thumb across her cheek brushing away the tear.  
“I’m not going anywhere baby. Don’t forget you agreed to marry,” he gave her a smile as he was attempting to stay strong.  
“You promise me that this isn’t the end?” Reaching up she rested her hand on his cheek.  
Nodding his head he whispered, “I’m going to fight like hell for us.”  
“Okay.”  
Standing up he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. His blue eyes stayed locked on her for a long moment. He was terrified to leave his room in that moment. His heart started to race and he felt sick to his stomach as he walked away from her. Standing at the door he turned back at her to find her sad eyes were locked on him.  
“I’m going to lock the door. Don’t let anyone else into the room other then me.”  
Walking out of the room he looked down the hallway and found Brock waiting for him. Shaking his head he followed him as he led him towards his office. He wanted to roll his eyes at the fact that his father was waiting up for him. Brock opened the door and he looked over at his fathers desk that was sat under the large window and found his father sitting there with a glass of whiskey and a book sitting in front of him. Silently Steve made his way over to the seat in front of his fathers desk and sat down. They sat there together in complete silence for about a moment when his father sat his book down and looked up at Steve with a look of disappointment.  
“Oh look Romeo finally came home.”  
Steve bit his tongue trying to not make a snide remark.  
“Where you at the summer house?” His father asked before taking a sip of his whiskey.  
“Yeah,” Steve said speaking for the first time.  
“Do you even realize that you have a job that you just can’t runaway from?” His fathers eyes narrowed on him. “Do you realize how selfish your actions were. You’re going to be the future king of this country, you can’t just abandon your people because of some working class girl,” his fathers words were pointed as he glared at his son.  
Steve realized right then that his father knew about him and (Y/N). He felt sick knowing that he put her in danger by having her run away with him.  
“How long have you known about her?” Steve asked not bothering to even respond to anything else his father had said.  
“For a while now, why do you think I insisted on you marrying the Duchess.”  
Steve took a deep breath trying to calm down. He was furious that his father was aware of his relationship, and that he directly tired to sabotage it.  
“I don’t want the crown, and I sure as hell don’t want to marry the duchess,” Steve felt as if his ears were ringing he was furious with his father and he felt as if his blood was boiling.  
“Son I don’t think you realize you don’t get a say in this,” the King slammed his fist down on the table startling Steve.  
“I don’t want anyone other then her!” Steve shouted back at his father. “I’m a grown man and you know what you don’t get to control me. I get to choose how I live my life and with who I live my life, and if you don’t like that find someone else to be the future King.”  
The King stood up and turned around to face the window. Silently he stood there looking out into the dark garden. The silence between was so loud, and skin felt like it was on fire as his blood boiled with anger.  
“You would throw away everything in your life for some below average women,” his words were meant to hurt his son.  
“You do not get to speak about her like that. You are such a sad bastard and so wrapped up in your ego that you don’t even care about who makes me happy,” Steve didn’t even bother holding back he was hurt by his fathers words and mad.  
“You have no respect son,” his father turned back to face him.  
“I had respect for you, but you don’t have respect for me. I don’t understand what is so wrong with me loving her and wanting to be with her.”  
His father stared at him for a long moment as if he was processing everything his son had said to him.  
“She’s fired by the way.”  
“Why are you so threatened by her?”  
“She not meant to be apart of this family. She’s a normal women, you need to marry someone with status.  
“I love her and that’s all that should matter,” Steve stood up from his seat. “But you know what father, I don’t care if you approve us being together. I’m going to marry her with or without your approval. I already ask her to marry me, and promised her that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her.” Nothing or nobody was going to stand between him and women he was in love with.  
His fathers eyes narrowed on him, “you proposed to her?”  
Slowly Steve nodded his head, “father I have never loved anyone like I love her. My world doesn’t exist without her, and if you can’t except that I will be stepping down right now.”  
The king sat down for a long moment and stared at his son almost in shock of what he had just heard. Steve took his father’s silence that he was accepting that he was turning down the crown. Turning on his heels he walked for the door.  
As he reached for the handle his father spoke again, “you really think she’s worth throwing your life away for?”  
Looking back at his father he nodded his head, “father I love her so much. Those three weeks I spent with her just the two of us were the best moments of my life.”  
His father brought his glass of whiskey to his lips and took a big drink of the brown liquid. Sitting the glass back on the table his eyes stayed locked on his son who was still standing at the door.  
“If she’s going to be your fiancée in the public eye she can’t work for you.”  
Steve’s eyes went wide as he took in what his father had said to him. He pushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, “does this mean I’m still the prince?”  
Slowly his father nodded his head, “she a nice girl the public will like her.”  
“Thank you,” Steve said before opening the door.  
The moment the door was shut Steve took off running down the hall towards his room. As he approached the door the pound quickly on it telling (Y/N) to answer the door. With a yawn she opened the door. She wasn’t even able to ask him anything before he pressed his lips to hers for a rough kiss. His strong hands held her round face as their lips moved together. His lips moved away from hers and started kiss his way across her jaw.  
“Did things go okay?” She asked as his lips ghosted her skin.  
“I’m sorry I’m going to have to fire you,” he said with his lips gliding across her skin.  
Her eyes went wide and she pushed him away from him, “what?”  
“Well if you’re going to be the future Queen you can’t be working for me,” he smiled.  
She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was caught off guard by what he had just said to her. Sudden tears started to slide done her cheeks as she stared at Steve who was grinning like a fool.  
“I told him I was going to give up everything for you, and that I have never loved anyone like I love you.”  
Lounging forward she wrapped her arms around his torso and connected her lips to his for a searing kiss. They kissed for what felt for hours when Steve pulled away, “I need to get you a ring tomorrow.”  
“Okay Your Highness,” she smiled.  
“I thought I said not to call me that,” he said as he held her face in his hands.  
“Well as your future Queen I feel like I’m allowed to call you that,” she smirked. “I’m exhausted.”  
“Let’s get some sleep baby girl,” he reached down and took her hand and led her towards the bed. They both stripped away their clothing until they were down to their underwear and the curled up into bed next to each other. With her laying on her side and Steve holding her close she couldn’t help but smile that she was going to get to be with he man who had stolen her heart forever.


End file.
